The lives of the future wives
by Tomoe and Akura-Oh
Summary: All of our fave gals from Fairy Tail are finally marrying our lucky guys, sorry girls. We know the song, first comes love, second comes marriage, third comes a baby in a golden carriage. Does this mean we'll get to see adorable children of our lucky couples? Read on to find out more...
1. The Proposals

**Fairy Tail:** **The scene is about the different couples, Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale. They are finally getting married, but first our dear little men have to pop the question to the lucky ladies. I wish I could be either Erza or Juvia, because I absolutely love Jellal and Gray. I will try my best on grammar, I'm really good at spelling so that isn't a problem. I will also try to sinc with the characters and the descriptions needed for them, I have noticed that I need to be more descriptive in my stories. Hope you enjoy! The chapters will sometimes be split between the characters but then, like this one will just change point of view. Maybe I'll try adding Elfman and Evergreen.**

 _ **The**_ _ **proposal**_

There was someone in my bed, I gave myself one guess as to who it was; true enough, it was Natsu. God, ever since I'd agreed to go out with him last year he thought he could literally come over whenever he felt like it. Although, I couldn't really complain after all; I did love him, his pink hair, his dark evil eyes, his habit of destroying stuff. Even though I hadn't realised it, all of those things had made me fall in love with him.

"Natsu, get out of my bed!" I snapped angrily jumping up, his scarf was wrapped around my neck linking me with him so when I jumped up it made him crash to the floor with Happy following quickly after; his scarf was in my hand and he was still half asleep. Happy's wings appeared and he flew around my head groggily reaching for Natsu's scarf.

"Lucy, how long do you plan on keeping Natsu's scarf? Even if you are dating, you don't get to keep his scarf!" He yawned, I realised what he was implying and threw the scarf at Natsu's head in disgust. I then reached and grabbed Happy by his tail and gave him the darkest glare I could make, he seemed extremely afraid.

"Lu, leave Happy alone. we're just tired since you woke us up so early." Natsu mumbled sitting up and tying his scarf around his neck, he reached over and grabbed Happy from me. I gave in, I was too busy trying to hide the large blush that had appeared on my face when he called me Lu. He stood up and stretched, once I knew my face wasn't bright red I turned around angrily.

"You can't complain Natsu, I don't remember letting you sleep in my bed! Get out!" I shouted pointing at the door, they stood up but Natsu leaned over and gave me a quick kiss, his lips brushing mine slightly before he left with Happy. I'd turned a darker shade than before, I groaned and threw myself on my bed. He was such a jerk, and I badly want to stab that cat!

"Lucy, are you home?" Someone called from my front door, the voice was low and familiar but definitely a female's voice. It must be Erza, she was the only person I knew who sounded like that.

"Yeah, come on in Erza. I just kicked Natsu out though." I laughed as she walked through the front door. Her long scarlet hair was tied into a pair of pigtails and her dark brown eyes shining brighter than normal, she wasn't wearing armor. She was wearing a low blue tank top and long dark blue skirt, she had matching diamond pumps on her feet. There was only one reason that woman would wear blue, she was going out with Jellal again today.

"Let me guess, another date with Jellal tonight?" I said smiling, my dark blush was starting to slowly disappear. She nodded, it was as if sparkles were flying off of her, she was definitely in marshmallow mode.

"Yep, what about you; when's your next date night with Natsu?" She retorted eyeing up my outfit, I was wearing my pink bunny nightgown with a pear of white tights as I kind of predicted that Natsu would sneak into my bed. I shook my head, my hair flung undone and sprinkled in front of my face; Erza reached over, or I thought it was Erza but when the person brushed my hair out of my face I saw the dark eyes and pink hair of my lover.

"NATSU?!" I cried backing away suddenly surprised, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer. Erza was sat on my bed watching the show between me and Natsu,

"Kiss her, c'mon Natsu. She obviously wants you to!" Erza laughed, Natsu had a slight smile on his face too. His face was turning darker than his hair, he moved his arm and gripped my chin moving it closer to his mouth.

"Hold still Lu-Lu, don't move!" He whispered, he then pressed his lips firmly onto mine while pressing something into my hand. Erza practically fell of the bed but Natsu kept his mouth on mine while moving his hand around my waist. We broke apart and I fell against him dizzily almost dropping the small item in my hand, He brushed my hair out of my face fondly and moved to make me open the item. It was a small pink velvet covered box, I opened it up to find a small gold ring with three tourmaline jewels in it.

"N-Natsu, what is this?!" I cried in shock, Natsu took the ring out of the box and held it in front of me.

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs Lucy Dragneel?" He asked with desperation, he had a nervous smile on his face even though his eyes were desperate for me to say yes.

"Yes, Natsu, I will marry you!"I cried throwing my arms around Natsu, he was surprised but looked extremely happy. He wrapped his arms tight around me and kissed me passionately once more, he opened his mouth which made me open my mouth. His tongue made its way into my mouth and found my tongue, he played with it teasingly yet his eyes were full of passion and love.

"Wow, you two really do make the perfect couple. A perfect little Nalu!" Erza cried clapping her hands joyously. Natsu took my left hand and slipped the gold ring onto my ring finger, it fit perfectly. I admired it happily, it was official; I was getting married to Natsu Dragneel.

...

He was ignoring me, but it wasn't that unnatural for him to ignore me. And besides, he was working today or so I thought. My dear Gray, his dark black hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat and his dark eyes were focused on nothing but the task at hand.

"Juvia, come and help me!" He shouted suddenly, it made me blush whenever he said my name; I nodded and ran over to him.

"My dear Gray, what do you want me to do?" I asked with glowing eyes, we'd been dating for almost two years now. I loved Gray, and I think he loves me. He gripped my hand and pointed it at Natsu,

"Put Natsu in a water-lock and I'll freeze it, I've noticed that when we do that on villains they can't melt it or anything. So help me get revenge on Natsu!" Gray laughed evilly, I blushed darkly and nodded; I aimed it perfectly at Natsu and started the water-lock but Lucy suddenly appeared beside him waving her hand around to everyone.

"Hold on Gray, what's Lucy doing?" I said quickly paying my attention to Lucy, Gray jumped over the banister and ran over to Lucy. I jumped down after him and ran over to Lucy, Natsu had his arm around her and she was waving her left hand. There was a golden ring with pink jewels on it, a perfect wedding ring for Lucy.

"Hey Juvia, look; I'm getting married to Natsu!" She squealed jumping up and down, the weight on my shoulders lifted; my rival, the blonde bimbo was getting married. It wasn't to Gray, because I was dating Gray; but why did I feel so sad now. Looking at her wedding ring, and how happy she looked beside Natsu.

"Wow, good for you Lucy. I congratulate you, but you could've done better than Natsu!" Gray laughed patting Lucy on the head, my jealously level burst and I felt colossal anger towards my dear friend Lucy. I made myself calm down and congratulated her too, Natsu was holding her right hand tightly and smiling brighter than I had ever seen him smile. It seems that he'd started to slightly forget about his grief for Igneel's death.

"Oh yeah, what about you Juvia; are you getting married soon?" Lucy asked me, I stumbled over causing Gray to catch me swiftly; I felt my face heating up from my love for Gray.

"Oh yeah, Juvia; would you please come with me?" Gray realised turning to face me properly, I turned into a puddle and let him drag me back to the second floor. He took hold of my hands and held them up to his mouth fondly, he kissed each of my fingers tenderly stopping at the ring finger on my left hand.

"Such a bare space, it could be covered by something." He whispered stroking the blank space where a ring would fit, he suddenly reached up one of his hands and covered my eyes. I heard the sound of a wooden box and gasped, he slid something into my hand before uncovering my eyes. In my hand was a perfect ring, a silver circle the same shade as his ice and a sapphire the same shade as my water in the middle of it; I slid the ring onto my finger, it was a perfect fit.

"Oh my god Gray, I love it; and I love you!" I squealed hugging him tight, he hugged me back resting his head against my blue locks fondly.

"Then starting today you are no longer Juvia Lockser, you are Juvia Fullbuster! My wife!" He announced proudly, I was so happy; I was going to marry the man I had loved since I'd first met him! I couldn't wait for the wedding!

...

It was finally time, the moment I'd been waiting for. I was absolutely buzzing after watching Natsu propose to Lucy and then finding out that Gray and Juvia were getting married. Then here I was, going out for secret dates with Jellal. But I can't blame him, it's not his fault that he isn't permitted to enter Magnolia.

"Erza!" Someone cried behind me taking me by surprise, it was Jellal; his blue hair waving in the cool night air, his dark brown eyes shining brightly as he ran towards me. I reached out and when he reached me I hugged him tight, my scarlet hair clashing with his blue hair. We stood there for a moment relishing our embrace then broke apart only to hold each other's hands.

"I really missed you Jellal, I'm sad that you can't come and stay with us in Magnolia!" I cried reaching up my spare hand and entangling it in his blue locks, he really was the only man for me. No matter how many times he hurt me, no matter how many times my heart shattered into a thousand pieces; I would always love him.

"It's alright Erza, my little mop of scarlet tears. Even if you deny it, I know you've shed a thousand tears; your hair hides them. Which is why you are now named Scarlet Tears, what's wrong; you look like you're about to cry now?" Jellal laughed suddenly seeming serious, he wrapped his hand around my cheek and peered at me; it was true. I was about to cry, ever since we'd started going out he was so jokey and carefree nowadays; it made me want to sob and drag him into Magnolia hair first. He wiped my eyes with his thumb and they came back stained with tears, I suddenly started sobbing and startled Jellal by sinking to my knees.

"Erza! What's wrong, you never cry?!" Jellal cried scared by my sudden outburst of tears, he kneeled down and held me close.

"I love you Jellal, I love you!" I sobbed unable to stop crying, Jellal rocked me back and forth silently waiting for me to stop crying. I wiped my eyes and smiled calmly even though I was appalled at myself, I never showed weakness to anyone; not even my lover.

"I just remembered, Natsu and Gray are getting married." I chuckled, something rustled in the pocket of my armor; I took it out and blushed darkly. It was the drawing of me wearing a wedding dress, I became bored sat in the Guild until we found out that Gray and Juvia were getting married so I drew a detailed picture of me wearing a pink frilly long wedding dress with a perfect train. Jellal seemed astonished, and not by the picture.

"NATSU AND GRAY ARE GETTING MARRIED?!" He shrieked and I realised what he thought I'd meant, it made me laugh and I shook my head.

"No, Natsu proposed to Lucy this morning and Gray to Juvia this afternoon. I, I got hopeful but it isn't possible for us. With me working every day in Fairy Tail and you hiding out in the woods outside Magnolia." I explained blushing even darker than before, Jellal's eyes were open wide and blinking in confusion. Suddenly they filled with adoration and he hugged me tight breathing softly as if he was nervous.

"I was going to wait until later, but I don't want you crying over this. It may work out, it may not; but, Erza. Would you become Mrs Erza Fernandez, the wife of me, Jellal Fernandez?" He asked producing a box with a ring, the ring had a red base and dark blue sapphires in the jewels. It was beautiful, I adored it; and I adored him. He'd just proposed to me, I could become Jellal's wife; the person I'd wanted to be since we'd started dating.

"Only, don't wear the dress you drew in the picture." Jellal said quickly reading my mind, I slipped the ring onto my left hand and started admiring it foolishly. I was too busy admiring it that I didn't see Jellal wrapping his arms around me until he started kissing my neck which was visible under my scarlet hair.

"I love you Jellal, and you obviously love me!" I laughed turning around and kissing his lips passionately, he seemed surprised but didn't pull away; instead he deepened the kiss.

...

Damn that Iron Dragon Slayer, I'll make him pay for what he did! Just you wait Gajeel, I'll make you pay for making a joke out of my feelings. It had been a week and I was still ignoring Gajeel for what he'd done, I told him I loved him...and he laughed and told me to stop being a little girl!

"Levy, what's wrong? Are you still ignoring Gajeel for what he did?" Lucy asked still busy peering at the gold and pink ring sitting snugly on her ring finger. I nodded and looked at the piece of paper under my hands, it was the sheet I was writing on for ideas on how to get revenge on Gajeel. He suddenly walked past and ruffled my hair fondly, it made me burn with anger; he was acting like it hadn't happened.

"Levy, you're overreacting a bit. Look at him, he was probably embarrassed or something; that's why he did that. Don't you think you're going overboard with this whole revenge thi-" Lucy broke off, I had a mischievous look in my eye as I peered at the ring on Lucy's finger. Suddenly Natsu appeared behind Lucy and started kissing her by surprise, she freaked out and pushed herself away from Natsu.

"Don't do that, I may be your fiance but it isn't too late for me to say no!" She threatened, it was official; I knew how I could get back at Gajeel. All I had to do was buy a ring. I headed over to Gajeel's house holding the silver velvet box close to my chest, I couldn't wait to see how he'd react to what I'd decided to do.

"Levy, what are you doing here?" He asked surprised, I reached out for his hand and pressed the box firmly into his hand.

"Open it!" I ordered pouting slightly, he opened it to find a female wedding ring; it had a silver base and the Fairy Tail Guild mark on the top of it. He seemed flabbergasted, he opened his mouth to speak but found no words.

"Revenge bitch! This is revenge for what you did when I told you I loved you!" I cackled, he must have overcome his surprise because he grabbed my hand and slipped the ring onto my left hand.

"Levy, I don't know what goes on in your head. But I do know that if you swear then I've really upset you, wear this with pride Levy Redfox!" Gajeel retorted laughing hysterically, after one explanation it turned out that Lucy had come over and told Gajeel what I was planning; so he expected the ring and plotted his own thing in return.

"DON'T JOKE ABOUT IT! I-I told you my honest feelings towards you; Capricorn tricked me into admitting it once! I've known for a while, but I was too shy to tell you; and when I do finally tell you, you laugh at me! How do you think that makes me feel!" I snapped blushing darkly, he seemed happy yet surprised; my voice had cracked when I shouted at him.

"Don't cry Levi, I wasn't mocking your feelings when you told me you loved me. I was surprised because, I already know you love me; and I love you too. You don't think I see the little hearts you put in the iron spells you make for me. C'mon Levi, give me more credit than that!" Gajeel laughed kissing my hand fondly, I turned into a bright pink puddle. I'd dreamed for weeks about how to tell Gajeel I loved him, yet here he was already saying he knew I loved him.

"So?" I asked him, he seemed unsure of what I meant now.

"So what?" He replied his eyes frowning as he tried to realise what I meant,

"So, how do you feel about me?" I clarified, he knew I loved him; and he wasn't messing around with my feelings so...how did he feel about me? He turned dark making his iron piercings seem black,

"How do I feel about you, well-I-I love you-Levi!" He stuttered slowly saying the last part, but I understood it perfectly. I threw myself into his arms and embraced him tightly as his arms coiled softly around me. We stood there embraced, he reached down and wrapped his long muscly arms around me tighter until I thought my breath would stop, I looked up at him only for my lips to be stolen by his in a hot kiss. It was torture and heaven, I'd come here in hope of revenge and now the man I loved was kissing me over and over not giving me a chance to breath!But, it was lovely knowing he cared.

"So Levi, will you become Mrs Levi Redfox?" He asked, his face was determined but I noticed the slight glint of hope in his eyes as he stared at me with his dark eyes.

"How could I say no to the face of the man I love , Gajeel? Of course I'll marry you!" I cried lunging into his arms once more my head resting fondly on his chest as his hands started stroking my short blue hair comfortingly; I could hear his racing heartbeat under the thick iron like shirt he wore. I patted him back reaching for his messy mop of long black hair, to think I had fallen for this silly slob. What have I, Levi McGarden come to?


	2. Will You Be My Bride?

**The second chapter, this will be from Lucy's perspective. The next few chapters will be from the different brides describing their weddings. I'll need a full chapter for these weddings, Natsu and Lucy have been getting busy; let's go check on them.**

 _ **Will you be my bride?**_

Pink, blue, or traditional white. Gown shopping with Natsu was completely exhausting, he kept pulling out red, black and gold dresses; as if I want to marry this hot-head wearing any of those colors. I'd asked Levi to come but she was already babysitting Lily (Like he needs babysitting) for Gajeel, then I went to Juvia, but as usual she was no help. Finally, I went searching for Erza, but she had disappeared with Jellal to the magic council to show their marriage in hope that Jellal will be able to finally enter Magnolia. So instead I took Natsu with me, based on what he wanted me to wear I should have asked Mira or Lisanna to come with me; suddenly a spark of golden came up and a form appeared. It was Loke, my number 1 spirit; but he looked mad.

"So Natsu, what's this about you marrying my Lucy?" He asked walking up to Natsu with squared shoulders, Natsu created a fireball but only I noticed. He stared at Loke with his dark eyes, when I turned to face Loke I saw that his hazel eyes had turned dark with jealousy. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away from Natsu slowly,

"Loke, are you...are you jealous? And how did you even find out about my engagement to Natsu?" I asked looking up at him my dark brown eyes wide with worry, Loke looked like he hadn't slept for weeks; I could sense how the strain he was putting on himself just my appearing in front of us with his own power.

"Loke, close your gate. Look at you, you're working yourself around the bend. I'm worried about you, you're my Celestial Spirit; I don't like seeing them like this. Close your gate, I'll use my power to summon you if you want to talk!" I begged my arms coiling themselves around him and embracing him, I could feel the dark aura coming from Natsu but he didn't dare say anything; when Loke was concerned I let my guard down completely as I did for all of my spirits when they were around.

"Okay Lucy, summon me once you get back to your place; I have to talk to you." He murmured eventually as his form dissolved into the air and I was clutching nothing, Natsu came over and wrapped his arms around me. His sweet little yet noisy mouth nibbling fondly on my ear,

"You lurve each other!" A voice drilled in our ears, we broke apart to find Happy staring at us with innocent eyes; I snatched the wet slimy fish out of his mouth and lobbed it out of the shop sending Happy flying after it, I turned around and wrapped my arms around Natsu' neck my dark eyes brightening as I stared into Natsu' black ones. _"Natsu is my brother, my creation. Once I get my hands on the Book of END I'll finally be able to restore Natsu to his original form!"_ Zeref had warned me but I ignored it, the only way to turn Natsu into END was to get the Book of END from the only dark Underworld villain alive.

"What's up Lucy, you look sad?" Natsu asked pulling me out of my trance, I smiled only to realize my eyes were filled with tears; Natsu pulled me close and wiped my eyes pressing his mouth against mine. I struggled in his grasp with Zeref's voice still ringing in my ears like buzzing bees,

"Don't lie to me Lucy, tell me what's wrong. Please!" He begged as he released our lips to take a breath, I looked up at him as one of my tears strolled down my face creating a white streak in my face. He placed his hand on my head and I looked up at him making more tears stream down my face.

"You're not supposed to cry when you're getting married." I chuckled though my voice was thick and coarse from my crying, Natsu smiled and kneeled down dragging me with him. We stayed curled up on the floor even though I was worried an attendant would see us. His pink hair tickled my nose making me sneeze, he looked up and laughed.

"You sneeze like a kitten, what are you; my little Neko-Lucy?" He laughed hugging me tighter, I grumbled something that could've meant 'Hothead' and pulled myself free to start looking at dresses again.

"Hurry up Natsu, I have till I have to go home because Loke needs to talk to me. I'm probably gonna get shouted at, didn't Gray tell him about my engagement to you since they're always.." I broke off suddenly remembering how crap Loke looked, his eyes were dull and black from tiredness, his body felt as fragile as china when I'd grabbed him and he was more emotional than usual.

"You're right, something was definitely off with him!" Natsu agreed reading my mind, I spun to look at him with astonishment; since the S-Class exam, he'd never been the same, not since he'd experienced real fear. Gildarts was coming to the wedding as Natsu's father since poor Igneel was dead, thankfully my dad was still alive and well so he could be the one to walk me down the aisle. I had to choose a maid-of-honor, Levy would make a good choice since she is my best friend. Same with bridesmaids, I had to decide on my bridesmaids. Suddenly there was a dark aura behind me, the glare shooting through me; I slowly turned around and quickly noticed the dark blue eyes darkening imminently as she stared at us.

"Is Gray with you?" She asked not taking her eyes off of me, I panicked and froze; I hated it how Juvia thought I was trying to take Gray away from her, wasn't it enough now that he'd proposed to her; it was obvious he didn't want to date me, besides I didn't like him. He was a perverted man who was always stripping, suddenly he emerged from behind the dresses with an attendant holding onto his ear; she had a dark frown on her face and was steering him towards the door, Juvia quickly jumped up and raced over to them and grabbed Gray from her.

"Do not lay another hand on my Gray!" She growled snatching Gray from her making him blush and pull away instantly.

"Juvia, stop being overprotective; she was angry that I'd stripped in front of a group of women. I've been banned from her shop so we'd best go to another shop for your wedding dress Juvia." He explained leaving the shop angrily, I stared after them so I didn't notice the flame appearing behind me. It was a hollow heart with a N+L in the middle of it.

"Stop being sappy Natsu, besides; we have a wedding to plan. We don't have time to mess around..." I began but he'd grabbed me and was kissing my neck with soft quick kisses making me squirm with joy and pleasure.

"Natsu, stop it." I giggled shying away, he wrapped his arm around my bosoms gently supporting my chest as he curved his body to fit mine and kissed my lips quickly. I struggled but he didn't let go, in the end, I wound my arms around him tightly and we stood there a perfect fit to each other, there was a sudden flash of light which made us jump; Erza was sat holding a camera with difficulty since she had one arm linked with Jellal.

"Erza, I'm guessing this means the council approved of your marriage to Jellal and he's allowed to stay in Magnolia with us. Good to see you, when you aren't trying to kill me." Natsu smiled giving Jellal a friendly handshake, I could see the tightness in his grip; he was still not very fond of Jellal after everything he'd done...but he had helped us more times than he'd tried to kill us. Jellal had a smile on his face and there was a brightness in his eyes that we had never seen before until him and Erza had started dating him.

"We came dress shopping, and I remember you said that you were shopping here with Natsu for your dress. So we decided to come here so we could ask you if you'd join us at our party celebrating Jellal's rebirth as a good-hearted wizard and our marriage. Besides, your marriage won't be long either...will it? You'll at least want to be married before the Grand Magic Games." Erza pointed out making us suddenly freeze, she was right; the Grand Magic Games were right around the corner which meant teams would be chosen. They'd decided to increase the training time and it has now become nine months, which meant we'd be apart since they chose two teams for Fairy Tail. Jellal noticed the panic look in my eye and reached for my wrist joining it with Natsu's,

"That's why Erza and I are getting married, but don't forget...I'm still a member of Criminal Sorciere. So that's why we're getting married before the Grand Magic Games, so we don't have to be split apart and fight each other. You two should do the same unless Lucy was to become pregnant; then she wouldn't be able to participate in the Grand Magic Games because of the safety of her child." Jellal explained as Natsu gripped my wrist and stared with a sweet fondness into my chocolate eyes, it was true; if I was pregnant I wouldn't be able to participate. I shook away the thought immediately and Natsu took my hand while Jellal swiftly threw Erza into his arms and kissed her as passionately as Natsu had once I had agreed to marry him. As I watched them hug I thought about how much I would love to have a child for our very own, our own child to love and care for. We left the shop in defeat and headed through Magnolia towards my apartment, I kept thinking of ways in which I could participate in the Grand Magic Games without Natsu knowing...I was already pregnant. He didn't know, I'd never told him, how could I tell him? We weren't even married yet and I was bearing his child, Natsu was peering at my face worriedly. I snapped out of my trance only to notice Gajeel walking shakily along his path towards his house, I suddenly remembered that Levi was planning on getting revenge for Gajeel making fun of her.

"Gajeel, come here for a moment," I called making him jump, he stomped over to us with a dark aura emanating from behind him. I wanted to warn him of what Levi was planning,

"You like Levi right?" I began making him turn away, but I saw the dark blush which had appeared on his face.

"She's mad at you, she's planning on going to your house with a ring and proposing to throw you off of your guard. She's joking, but she doesn't want to joke; she wants to marry you. That's why she's going that far to get back at you." I told him before turning away and feeling dizzy, a wash from the pregnancy. Natsu saw this and wrapped his arm around my waist supporting me, Gajeel sniffed but I could tell by the glance in his eyes that he was planning something of his very own.

"You okay Lu-Lu, you look like you're gonna faint?" Natsu asked in his usual carefree voice, I nodded even though I knew I'd gone green. I suddenly pulled away from Natsu and bolt legged it towards our new house, I barely had time to open our front door before I was vomiting in the toilet trying desperately to stay in the direction of the toilet; my stomach was in immense pain as I lay there vomiting as ugly as possible that I didn't hear Natsu come into the doorway until he was holding my hair back and stroking my back soothingly.

"I didn't want to say anything, but you've been puking a lot lately. I hear you, early in the mornings and late at night. Only recently have you started puking in the day time...what's going on Lucy?"Natsu asked as I pulled my head back up away from the toilet, I couldn't hide it from him much longer; but how on earth could I tell him.

"Natsu, leave me alone for a minute," I begged, he nodded and left the door locking it when he left. The lock was double sided, he could lock it but it took ages; so thankfully Natsu had learned how to do it swiftly.

"Natsu, I have something to say to you." I began quietly standing in front of the mirror, I should rehearse what I was going to say before I told Natsu.

"Natsu, I've been wanting to tell you this since the day you proposed. I've been...I've been pregnant, I'm three months now. So...I want to tell you before it gets obvious." I mumbled slowly but I burst out in a fit of giggles and covered my mouth desperately. That was such a silly way to react after rehearsing, I smiled brightly and opened the bathroom door. Natsu was gone, I went to my room and changed into my black dress; then I went to the kitchen and started preparing a meal for me and Natsu since I could hear him laughing in my lounge. I had to tell him today, tell him before it became too obvious, tell him before someone else noticed and told him before me. I hear Natsu come into the kitchen and he stood there when I turned to peer at him he had a sadistic look on his face and was moving his forefinger for me to go to him.

"Don't start Natsu, I'm making us some dinner...Natsu, I have to tell you something." I spoke sharply but my voice went quiet as I said the last bit, Natsu stared at me with a confused look; he seemed to have a different look in his eyes but he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"What do you have to tell me?"He whispered in my ear, I quivered and turned to face him.

"Natsu...I...I'm pre..." I kept trying to force the words out, Natsu spluttered and bent over laughing.

"Are you trying to finally tell me that you're pregnant?" He laughed, I stared at him in disbelief; how on earth did he know!?

"Have you been spying on me or something?" I cried punching him over and over in his six-packed stomach, Happy flew into the room and sat on the table as I kept punching Natsu.

"I heard you in the bathroom working how to tell me you're pregnant? Is it possibly from _that_ night?" Natsu asked me still laughing, I smiled slightly but not enough for him to see. I pulled away and took the pan from the oven forgetting that it was hot, I dropped it onto the floor in surprise and screamed as my hands singed in pain; the pan which I had dropped onto the floor burst into flames making me scream even louder than before, Natsu cried my name and started inhaling the flames to protect me. Suddenly Natsu's hands grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the apartment quickly, Happy flew quickly behind us; suddenly a golden form appeared and Loke appeared once more. He seemed much more refreshed and composed, and very concerned.

"Lucy, I sensed that you were in danger; are you alright?" Loke cried hurriedly, he ran beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder; I was shivering even though my body was extremely warm from the fire. I looked at my hands and winced, they were stained dark with charcoal and where I could see my hands under the charcoal my hands were dark red and burnt horribly. Third-degree burns.

"Lucy, hold still; let me see your hands!" Loke ordered darkly, I gasped at his firm tone and scrunched up my eyes in pain and sadness; Loke was being extremely harsh with me, even for this flirt.

"Loke, get your hands off my fiance; can't you see you're scaring her!?" Natsu shouted walking up to us, he had Wendy with him. Sure enough, Natsu had pulled me outside but I hadn't seen him since he had; he'd gone to get Wendy.

"Lucy, let me see your hands. I'll heal them for you." Wendy said in her quiet girly tone of voice, I nodded and held out my hands to her; she stared at them in fright, she may be a Healing Wizard but she really did hate seeing people injured like this.

"I feel bad for you Lucy, how on earth did you burn your hands like this?" She cried as a glow appeared on top of my hands, the painful burn I could feel before started disappearing as the burns I could see under the charcoal started turning back to my normal pink skin.

"Thanks, Wendy, I'll treat you later; but for now, I have to talk to Loke for now," I said to her peering at my hands, they were still covered in charcoal but the burns had been healed perfectly. I turned to face Loke only to find him with a scowl on his face, I smiled and poked his face fondly but he slapped my hand away angrily.

"Stop messing around Lucy, you said you were gonna talk to me. So let me talk to you first!" He snapped, I looked at him with a hurt look and pouted slightly even though Natsu was staring at us the entire time.

"Natsu, can you go fix my apartment where the fire affected it? I'll talk to Loke like I promised him." I said quickly trying to keep calm and composed.


	3. Our Wedding Day

**The third chapter, this will be like the first chapter and describe each girls' wedding. Starting with Nalu and ending with Gale, I wonder how their weddings will turn out today? And will anything end badly or turn horrible instantly, with the guys we know it may be possible.**

 _ **Our Wedding Day**_

As the white painted wooden door opened, everyone's gaze turned to me in my pale pink gown as I walked slowly down the aisle with my dad holding onto my arm fondly.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Dad whispered into my ear, I nodded and smiled brighter than before; to be honest my stomach was tied up in a knot. I moved my eyes to look around the room, Natsu was stood at the altar in a black tuxedo with Happy by his side; Erza and Levi were following close behind me as my bridesmaids; my family, or at least the family I had left were sat on the right of the pews. As I averted my eyes to look at the side where all of Natsu's close friends were sat I started to freeze, I could see Zeref sat in the back row. Dad pulled on my arm slightly signaling for me to keep walking, Mavis flew up and smiled at me giving me happiness; today was my wedding day, I couldn't let Zeref ruin that.

"Hey Lu-Lu, you excited?" Natsu laughed as I finally reached the altar, I smiled and my dad passed my hands to Natsu; I noticed the protective daddy glare that he gave Natsu as he took my hands. Hopefully, he hadn't noticed Zeref here in the church, I could see the table with all our food for the reception afterward. We'd decided on a three tier cake for the wedding, different flavors each tier. The first tier, the largest tier was strawberry cake, the second tier was red velvet; my favorite. Finally, the third layer was a chocolate fudge cake specially made by Mira for Natsu. We had a full spread including a separate table with strawberry related foods since Erza would most definitely steal our cake if we didn't prepare. At the top of our cake, instead of a couple representing our wedding; we had a marzipan key in the shape of Aquarius' key and a dragon to represent me and Natsu. I smiled even brighter and looked back at Natsu who was already smiling and blushing at the same time.

"Now, today we are here to celebrate the wedding of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. These two have been side by side for years now, a wonderful partnership has grown between them making them inseparable. Before we begin this sermon is there anyone who objects to these two wizards being together, speak now or forever hold your peace." The vicar began opening the book at his front, nobody arose but suddenly a golden form appeared in the shape of a man with long scruffy golden hair and extremely dark green eyes; he had a look of anger on his face and stood in front of the altar angrily.

"I object!" He shouted slamming his fist onto the altar, I jumped and moved to stand in front of Loke desperately. I tripped in my pale gown and fell forward, Natsu ran to catch me but missed; Loke caught me and helped me upright.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Natsu and Loke asked in unison, I nodded and pulled myself away from Loke; then Natsu wrapped his arm around me and stared at Loke in fury.

"Why exactly do you object to our marriage?" Natsu said darkly, I could feel how angry he was that he had interrupted our sermon. Angry that my life together with Natsu had been put on hold while we sorted out this thing with Loke. I had a hurt look in my eyes as I looked at them, Loke's angry face loosened slightly and he sighed kneeling down before me surprising me.

"Lucy, answer me honestly. Do you love Natsu?" He asked quietly, he wanted an honest answer but I knew the answer he was hoping for. He wanted me to say that I didn't love Natsu, I loved him. But I couldn't give him the answer he wanted, I did love Natsu; he was the man I had given my heart to.

"I do, Loke, I love Natsu. If I didn't love Natsu I wouldn't have agreed to marry him!" I said with a straight face but my heart was straining as I saw Loke's face drop immediately, he nodded and disappeared. I turned to face Natsu and we held hands in front of the altar once more, he had a lovey-dovey look in his eyes as he stared into my chocolate eyes.

"Now, we may continue the ceremony." The vicar announced waving his hands in the air, there was a loud cheer as I blushed darkly and Natsu turned away but still held onto my hands. We both laughed, then we embraced slowly.

"Is there anyone else who objects to this couple being eternally linked, please speak now or forever hold your peace." The vicar called out once more, we held our breath but no-one else spoke. It turned out I was worried for nothing, not even Zeref made a move during the wedding; finally, the moment came when we would make our vows and sign the document to make our marriage official. I noticed that Juvia had tears in her eyes as she smiled at us proudly, my guess was that she was pleased that I was linking myself to someone for eternity so I would no longer be a 'threat' to her fiancée.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I love you; I always have. It may have taken me this long to admit it, but I have loved you since that day we met in Hargeon. You told me I saved your life, I wasn't even trying." Natsu began making everyone laugh, I blushed and smiled.

"Then came when Bora tried to kidnap you, we heard you cry for help just as I burst onto the ship. I dragged you to Fairy Tail and made you a part of my team, now I vow to keep you by my side forever; until death should we part, I will be by your side protecting you forevermore." Natsu made his vow and I found myself on the verge of tears, I loved Natsu, I loved him with all my heart.

"Natsu Dragneel, I'll never be able to forget that moment in Hargeon when you saved my life. I will always be eternally grateful for that moment. But my best memory with you will be the night you told me you loved me; I was already upset because I knew my feelings, but I didn't want to risk our friendship. Levy and Erza, my best friends, dragged you all to a sleepover at mine as a ploy to trick me into confessing to you. But when Gray asked you did you like me, you answered 'I don't like Lucy' which made me think I meant nothing to you, but then you walked over to me and added more to your sentence. 'I don't like Lucy, I love her!' that sentence made me the happiest I ever was. I love you Natsu, you may be a pink haired fire breather, and you may have your flaws and may not be able to do anything without destroying something. But all those flaws made me fall harder for you. I vow, that until death should we part; I will never stop loving you when I wear this ring I will be reminded how happy you make me!" I made my vow and Natsu moved towards me to kiss me, his arms wound around my body pulling me closer to him. We went to the document and I picked up the pen with my right hand, I signed the document with my signature then passed the pen to Natsu who held it with his left hand. He signed the document with a scribble of his name before we picked up the document and waved it at the audience in front of us.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel!" Someone shouted it was a bright yet dark voice; obviously a boy, not a man. Could it have been Zeref?

.

I took a deep breath before looking once more in the mirror, what was I so nervous about? This was the moment I'd been waiting for, the moment I'd dreamed about for years since I'd met this Fullbuster Streaker. I looked at the dark blue dress Gray had picked out for me, Erza and Lucy (Mrs. Dragneel) had helped me with my hair and make-up. My long blue curls had been curled even more and made into a crown upon my head. I had pale blue lipstick and the same shade of blue for my eyelids; they'd said there was no use for blush since I was always blushing around Gray. But now my tummy was aflutter with butterflies now that it was the actual time I would become Mrs. Juvia Fullbuster. I was waiting for the large wooden, white painted doors to open and I would walk down the aisle ready to be linked for eternity with Gray.

"Miss Lockser, are you ready?" Someone called, I shouted a yes and the doors finally opened and Erza took my arm in confidence; since I didn't have a dad Erza had promised to walk me down the aisle. We walked down the aisle arms linked as Wendy held up my veil, I'd made Wendy my bridesmaid without thinking, but she'd already proven me wrong. She was small, adorable and easy to clothe, not only that she knew her role perfectly and was quiet as a mouse as Gray turned to look at me. He was wearing a pale blue tuxedo that matched my makeup, he had a blush on his face; it made me think, how long before he stripped out of it? Our wedding cake was a simple lemon meringue, Gray preferred a sour thing to a sweet thing; we'd decided on lemon meringue. Sweet enough for me, and sour enough for Gray. Gray took my hands from Erza and smiled sweetly, I blushed and suddenly the memory of when Gray touched my toushee came to mind. It had never vanished, because we could all swear that Gray had died then come back to life as if time had reversed. Gray was still haunted by it but his mind had seemed to slowly drift away from it,

"You okay, Juvia? You seem kind of pale." Gray whispered removing one of his hands and wrapping it around my cheek in fondness; I bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming in delight. It was true; I could see myself in one of the many mirrors in the room and Erza had pointed it out the last time I had remembered Gray dying. I went extremely pale as if I were to faint, I shook my head slightly and looked at Gray with earnest blue eyes.

"I'm fine my love, I apologize if Juvia is worrying you!" I cried quickly without thinking, Gray was staring at me with a look of confusion. When I answered something quickly, he'd learned that that meant it wasn't alright at all, that I was about to break down. Gray quickly embraced me making my pulse quicken intensely,

"I know, you're remembering the dragon attack. I'm alright Juvia, I'm alive and well. Be happy, today I am marrying you; the woman who stalked and confessed love for me every day until I agreed to date you." Gray whispered nuzzling his dark navy hair against my light blue locks. I nodded and buried my head in his chest to hide the fact that I was about to cry, he understood what I was doing and stroked my back comfortingly. I could just imagine the look of distress on Erza's face, which she was trying to decide whether to stay, seated and let Gray alone comfort me or rush up and comfort me with him.

"You okay Juvia?" A female voice asked by my side, I looked up slowly to find Wendy peering at me with concern; I had to be brave, get through my wedding as a happy bride. Marry the man I loved. I pulled myself upright and wiped my eyes to wipe away any tear stains on my cheeks.

"I'm ready, don't worry; I'm alright," I said confidently, I saw Erza smile in victory as Wendy smiled and sat back at my side. The vicar appeared and opened a book ready for our sermon.

"We are here, to celebrate the union of Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Locksar. Before we begin, is there anyone who objects to this couple being together in matrimony; please speak now or forever hold your peace." The vicar announced, we held our breath but it seemed like no-one was going to object when suddenly the doors were thrown open and Lyon stood in the door with a look of pure rage on his face.

"I object!" He shouted walking down the aisle at a scarily slow pace, my heart was shattering; I thought Lyon was over his crush on me, he told Gray those exact same words. I was thrown off balance and slipped over tearing the back of my dress, I cried out in pain since I'd fallen really hard on my butt.

"Juvia!" Gray and Lyon cried in unison, Gray kneeled down beside me asking me over and over if I was alright. Lyon stopped walking and ran up to me kneeling down in front of me.

"Piss off Ice-head, it's your fault that she fell!" Gray shouted he swore. He was really angry, Gray would only use naughty words when he was really angry with something; Lyon knew it too and was taken off guard giving Gray the chance to push him down the altar. I grimaced as Lyon fell on his back.

"What exactly do you object to, do you object to Juvia being happy? It took ages of listening to her chant over and over that she loved me to eventually work up the courage to go out with her, and once I went out with her I knew...what Erza said was true! I do love Juvia Locksar, I've had a strong love for her since the dragon incident, I couldn't bear the thought that she might die!" Gray cursed, I felt tears stinging my eyes and Gray was already crying; I looked down at Lyon only to find that he was crying too. Wendy came over and helped me upright only to gasp at the sight of my dress. It was torn right up the back making my underwear completely visible, what's worse was that I was wearing my Gray printed underwear. I started sobbing properly and raced out of the hall, I couldn't bear it. Gray and Lyon stared at the white painted door in shock. Erza, Lucy, and Wendy quickly got up and ran after me.

"Juvia, where are you going? Get back in there and marry Gray!" Erza snapped grabbing my wrist. I pulled away and turned around, my eyes were turning pink with my crying, my dress was torn, my hair was uncurling and falling onto my shoulders. I shook my head when suddenly someone grabbed me and pulled me into a tight kiss, it was Gray, he'd caught up to me.

"Listen, Juvia, I don't care if you tear your dress, wear underwear with my face on. All I care about is that today is the day you'll become my wife! Now, hopefully, Lucy will be of use with her sewing skills. Will you please fix Juvia's dress?" Gray asked her, she nodded expertly and dragged me into a dressing room. She made me take off the dress and pulled out a sewing kit,

"With me always tearing my dresses I quickly learned how to sew them back together otherwise, my dad would hit me," Lucy explained stitching the rip together with lovely tiny blue stitches to match the dress, it was wonderful seeing how skilled she was with a needle and thread. In no time the dress was fixed and left the dressing room only to find Gray waiting for us.

"Let's go," Gray said taking my hand and walking back to the altar with me. We finished the sermon with Leon crying like a big baby as soon as Gray and I made our vows. I loved Gray with heart and soul, and now we were eternally linked.

.

I was sat in the dressing room, I was alone and my heart was pounding. Today was the day, when Jellal and I were younger we would imagine a life together escaping the Tower. I sighed looking at myself in the mirror, my slim purple sat comfortably on my waist; I cupped the darker purple flower fondly. I picked up my hairbrush ready to brush my hair once more when someone slowly took it from my hand,

"What a lovely hairbrush...Men!" A low scary voice droned behind me, only one person said 'men' like that...I turned around to find Ichiya sniffing my hairbrush which made me scream, I went to kick him out of the glass patterned window when suddenly the door opened revealing Jellal looking murderous.

"Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, what are you doing in here with my fiancee!?" Jellal shouted creating a glowing sphere in his hand, he was obviously angry...very angry. Ichiya just brushed off his anger with a smile,

"Do not fret Mr. Fernandez. I just came to wish Miss Erza Scarlet a happy wedding day, even though it should be her and I marrying each other.." Ichiya cooed softly, anger flooded Jellal's face and I rushed to his side quickly. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my face against his chest,

"Jellal, ignore him. We don't need him to ruin our day, anyway! You're such a jerk, you aren't supposed to see me before the wedding!" I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me. I did, I loved Jellal, I loved him with all my heart.

"Technically it's you aren't supposed to see the bride in her gown before the wedding, you haven't changed yet? Why not, you aren't having second thoughts; are you?" Jellal went from anger to panic in a split second, I laughed softly and wrapped my arms back around him. He loosened his arms and tilted my chin upwards, I leaned onto my toes and pressed our lips together. He wound his hands into my hair and I grasped his dark blue locks as he moved his lips onto my bare neck comfortably.

"J...Jellal, Ichiya is..." I moaned watching the ugly troll stare at us in envy, he had literally gone green with envy.

"I don't care, I'm gonna show that troll who you belong to!" He whispered in my ear, I stared at him with a large blush visible on my face. My hands wound themselves around his neck and he leaned down and kissed me, over and over until he moved his tongue into my mouth and played with my tongue teasingly.

"...mm..." I moaned, Ichiya took the hint and left quickly glaring. Jellal smirked and let me go when I was in a daze,

"See you at the wedding Future Mrs. Fernandez." Jellal laughing blowing me a kiss and leaving the dressing room. I sat down and I covered my mouth in embarrassment, how dare he embarrass me like that! I stood up and slammed the door when it opened again straight away, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Wendy came in in a row.

"Hello Bride-To-Be, we've come to help you get ready for your big day!" Lucy smiled her chocolate eyes shining brightly. I'd never seen her look happier, she'd been much more cheerful since her life had been tied to Natsu's...but that was right until all of us were married. None of us were going to do the magic ceremony which tied our lives together making us real wizards with our husbands.

"Where is your dress? I want to see what your dress looks like!" Wendy moaned, I laughed and pointed at the cupboard. She raced over to it and flung it open, my slim dark purple dress stood on its hanger.

"Sit, I'm on hair. Lucy is on the dress. Juvia is on make-up and Wendy is our little helper. She has to pick out the shoes to start off with." Levy laughed. She was as good as her word, she sat me down and undid my rough ponytail which I had styled my hair as until I was ready. She picked up my brush and started brushing out my red hair. Lucy unhooked my dress and fluffed out the skirt confidently, Juvia opened up this large box she'd had with her that I hadn't noticed earlier. It was full to the brim with makeup.

"Hold still Erza, it'll be hard. But we'll be done soon, then Lucy can have her fun with your dress." Levy smiled. I sat stiffly as Levy styled a fancy bun with a hairpin that had a purple flower on it into my hair. Juvia waited patiently and started selecting different products which she was going to use. They were mainly purple and a darker pink.

"You're hair always was beautiful. Lovely and red, just like a Scarlet Flower." A voice whispered behind me, it was too low to be Levy talking. I looked up into the mirror in front of me and found a blue haired boy with a red tattoo on his eye lifting up a loose strand of my hair and kissing it softly; I felt my face going bright red as all the girls squealed in awe.

"Now you're breaking the rules, I'm getting sorted..." I broke off, he was standing there in a white glitz tuxedo with a purple flower tied to his chest.

"Purple never did suit you, maybe the dark pink? Or even red? Nah, wouldn't mix well with your hair. I only want your hair to be sparkling red. Don't forget, we just have to survive today, attend Levy's wedding and then we're all going out for a mixed wedding reception." Jellal laughed patting my hand before turning and leaving the room. I sighed and slumped in my chair but Levy lifted me up again,

"Don't get downhearted. You love him right?" She smiled, after half an hour Juvia and Levy finished my hair and makeup. Levy had styled my hair using the purple hairpin and tiny hair grips. Juvia had given me dark purple eye shadow and the dark pink lipstick, liquid eyeliner was brushed onto my eyes softly. She painted my nails dark pink on my thumb, middle finger and pinkie finger. She painted my nails dark purple on my index finger and my ring finger. Lucy opened my jewelry box fondly and picked up the ring I received from Jellal when he proposed, he'd gone to large lengths and bought a different ring for when we were engaged.

"There, you're hair and makeup are done; now for the dress!" Lucy smiled slipping the red and blue ring onto my left ring finger ready for my wedding. Then I changed out of my dressing gown into my red lace bra and underwear,

"Hurry, before Jellal decides to break into my dressing room again!" I mumbled blushing, Lucy laughed and dressed me quickly and swiftly in the purple flowered dress. I swirled around the room comfortably when suddenly the door swung open revealing the Priest of Kardia Cathedral.

"Miss Scarlet, would you follow me to prepare for the Ceremony. Mr. Fernandez is awaiting your arrival." He said in a dry voice, I nodded blushing and followed him with Lucy and Levy at my sides. Jellal was at the large doors to the main hall clenching and unclenching his hands together nervously,

"I never thought I'd see Jellal Fernandez looking nervous. Are you thinking about backing out?" I laughed pulling up my dress slightly and running towards Jellal, he embraced me in his arms comfortably.

"Never, I'd never think about not marrying you. I won't rest until your my wife!" He whispered into my ear, I blushed and tried to move away but he pressed me against him as my fingers splayed against his chest.

"We're gonna party all night after Mr. Refox's wedding with Miss. McGarden, Natsu warned me not to let you get drunk...should I ask why?" He laughed, I stared confused. He sighed as the doors flung open, I hid ready for the wedding as Jellal walked down the aisle towards the priest. I gripped the silky material nervously, Levy and Lucy patted me on the shoulder confidently, I smiled and waited for the music to start as I start pacing backward and forwards.

"What if he doesn't say 'I do' what if he's saying he'll marry me but then abandons me? I love him, but what if everything he kept saying was a lie...what if he's gonna leave me..." I cried panicking; Lucy grabbed me and shook me as I heard the music start.

"Don't worry, Jellal loves you. Now, hear that; get in there and marry him. The quicker we're all married, the quicker we can get drunk next week." Lucy laughed pushing me towards the doors, I smiled. The doors opened and I picked up my skirts and started walking down the aisle with Lucy holding onto my arm since I didn't have any remaining family members.

"Hello, I'm happy to see you haven't run away screaming." I laughed softly, he smiled and took my hands as the Priest opened his book.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandez." The Priest said indicating me and Jellal, his hand brushed the side of my face as his eyes softened.

"If there is anyone who objects to these two being wedded, please speak now or forever hold your peace." He shouted out, I stared into the audience when suddenly Ichiya stood up.

"I object to dear Erza marrying a ruffian like him!" He cried, I stared at him in disgust and horror.

"GO TO HELL YOU TINY PERVERT! I DENY YOUR OBJECTION!" I roared, I walked over stumbling slightly in my purple heels and kicked him hard enough that he went flying out of the hall. Jellal cheered and we linked hands once again ready to continue the ceremony, the Priest opened his book once more and we continued.

"Now, repeat after me. I, state your name, agree to forever respect your opinion. In sickness and in health, until death should we part; I will forever be your husband." The Priest chanted, our hands separated and Jellal placed on hand over his heart.

"I, Jellal Fernandez, agree to forever respect your opinion. In sickness and in health, until death should we part. I will forever be your husband. May our Guilds separate us, our hearts will become one. I love you, Erza Scarlet." Jellal had added extra on his vow to me, I felt tears stinging my eyes. The Priest turned to me, waiting for me to say the same vows.

"I, Erza Scarlet, agree to forever respect your opinion. In sickness and in health, until death should we part. I will forever be your loving wife. No matter what obstacles come our way, we will surpass them. I will make sure we stay together, forever." I said as tears streaked down my face, Jellal wiped them as we waited desperately.

"Jellal Fernandez, do you agree to take Erza Scarlet, forevermore, as your wife? By agreeing, you will give up the right to be the Master of Crime Sorciere and join Fairy Tail with your new wife." The Priest asked, Jellal froze and stared into my eyes; he obviously hadn't realized that Crime Sorciere would have had to be disbanded when we were married, it was all because Fairy Tail was more known than Crime Sorciere.

"I...do, no matter what happens to Crime Sorciere; I love Erza. Meredy may be able to take over, but I would never be able to abandon Erza for my Guild." He said proudly, I started crying and hugged Jellal.

Erza Scarlet, do you agree to take Jellal Fernandez, forevermore, as your husband?" The Priest turned to me, I pulled myself away from Jellal and wiped my eyes.

"I do, I love Jellal. I broke all different rules to simply meet Jellal outside of Magnolia each day, so I am the happiest person alive now that I get to marry him." I sobbed smiling uncontrollably, Siegrain came up from behind Jellal holding a small cushion with two rings; Jellal had remade Siegrain to be the ring bearer at the wedding. He passed a small gold ring to Jellal and a larger gold ring to me, Jellal took my hand and slipped the golden ring on; it sat next to my engagement ring. I then took Jellal's hand and pushed the golden ring on his left-hand ring finger, he wouldn't let go of my hand and leaned closer, pressing his lips against mine in a forceful kiss.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Enjoy your life as a newlywed couple, I hope to see you soon for your magic link." The Priest announced as Jellal took my hand and ran with me down the aisle.

.

I saw him, Gajeel was waiting for me. Waiting for our ceremony to start, waiting for us to become a married couple. I clutched the skirts of my new white dress tightly, the train of my dress trailed to the end of the wall. Gajeel had made me wear a dress with a long train, he'd told me it made me look 'regal' and I would suit it, so I didn't object. But now I was getting nervous, Wendy came near me smiling.

"Are you alright, Levy? You've turned white, are you nervous about marrying Gajeel? He is, kind of scary sometimes." She smiled warily, I giggled and noticed Lucy heading towards me with Erza and Juvia close behind her.

"Hey there, Bride-to-be. You ready for your big day?" Lucy smiled, her chocolate eyes scrunching up as if to represent her happiness. I smiled nervously, Lucy saw right through it.

"Why are you nervous, as much as he's a big lout. He's your big lout! Don't be nervous, just get walking down that aisle!" She laughed taking my hand and opening the large doors before I was ready, all eyes turned to me and I suddenly felt extremely shy.

"There she is, look how beautiful she is. Gajeel is a really lucky guy!" There were murmured voices all around me, I could feel Gajeel's gaze on mine.

"Come on, Levy! Quickly!" Lucy giggled into my ear, I smiled and we walked all the way to the altar where Gajeel was stood. He took my hands and kissed them gently, I blushed.

"Ga...Gajeel!" I mumbled completely embarrassed, the Priest opened his bible and started the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the wedding of Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden!" He began announcing, I smiled softly and Gajeel smiled too; Lily was in his Battle Mode ready to be Gajeel's best man. Gajeel gripped my hands tighter and showed how happy he was,

"If anyone should object to these two being tied together for eternity, please speak now or forever hold your peace." He continued, I closed my eyes tightly; there had been an interruption for everyone's wedding up until now.

"We object!" Two voices shouted, I looked over worriedly and found Jet and Droy looking furious and unwilling to accept what I had chosen. I detached my hands from Gajeel and headed towards them,

"Guys, please; you have to understand that I'm in love with Gajeel. He means everything to me, and hopefully, I mean everything to him. As much as I love Shadow Gear, I can only love you as team members; not in the way I love Gajeel." I felt my heart breaking at every word I said to those, I was rejecting them when I'd known how they felt for years now. I felt tears filling my eyes when suddenly Gajeel appeared behind me,

"You heard her, as much as I despise you; Levy loves you both, so I'll tolerate you." He sniffed, I turned to look at him and smiled. Jet and Droy slowly sat down looking heartbroken, Gajeel took my hand and led me back to the altar.

"Levy McGarden, do you take Gajeel Redfox to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death should you part?" The Priest turned to me waiting for my answer, I wiped my tear filled eyes and smiled at Gajeel.

"As much as you made fun of me, because I was short and not very good with physical skill...you still had my back no matter what...I will always love you! I do." I smiled, as Gajeel suddenly had tears in his eyes; I was surprised, I'd never seen Gajeel cry. Never in my lifetime, he cowered away from me slightly to try and hide his tears but I unclasped our hands and gripped his face.

"Don't turn away from me, Gajeel! Face me, this is a side of you I've never seen." I smiled as he stared at me trying to stop himself from crying. We turned back to the Priest.

"Gajeel Redfox, do you take Levy McGarden to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death should you part." The Priest droned, I looked at Gajeel earnestly. He looked at me and smiled softly.

"I do. Because the short little Blue is always happy, and that makes me happy. So, of course, I'll marry her." He smiled softly and hugged me close, I hid my tears by burying my face in his chest. The Priest smiled and announced us as man and wife, there was a large cheer throughout the crowd and Gajeel grabbed my hand running down the aisle and out of the church...I couldn't wait to see how our happy life turned out.


End file.
